This invention relates to a pineapple cutter which punches the outer peel of a pineapple and the interior thereof so as to separate easily after cutting upper and lower end portions of said pineapple respectively.
Heretofore, as pineapple cutters, various kinds of shapes are known. However, any of them is a large shape cutter which processes a plenty of pineapples at the same time and is high in cost.
Nevertheless, the conventional pineapple cutter is mainly for business use employed in a processing work, a selling shop and the like and is difficult in practical employment due to the scarcity of wide use because it is heavy in weight, inconvenient in treatment and the like for general domestic use.
This invention is performed, in view of such conditions described above, to provide a handy type pineapple cutter which can be used easily even in a general household.